Typical windshield washer fluid compositions can wash away particles that are deposited on surfaces. They generally contain water and a water miscible alcohol. The water and water miscible alcohol composition is selected to meet certain functional characteristics, such as the ability to remove vision obscuring materials and the ability to melt frost and ice formed on the windshield.
However, the primary function of such windshield washer compositions is assisting the windshield wipers in the removal of vision obscuring materials from a windshield. Vision obscuring materials can include several different materials commonly deposited on windshields including dirt, dust, grime, bugs, sap, bird droppings, frost, ice, snow, and combinations thereof. Although these compositions can be used to assist in the removal of vision obscuring materials, they have typically failed to prevent or impede the deposition of the materials on the windshield. Moreover, none of these compositions are known to provide the dual function of preventing deposition of vision obscuring materials while making it easier to remove any vision obscuring material that has accumulated.
Removing vision-obscuring materials from windshields causes undesired delays. Further, particles will often adhere to the windshield such that substantial amounts of windshield washer fluid and/or large amounts of mechanical action are needed to remove the vision obscuring material. Therefore, vehicle operators would benefit from a windshield treatment that reduced the amount of undesired delays, the amount of windshield washer fluid used, and the amount of mechanical action necessary to restore clarity to the windshield.
Windshield as used herein refers to any glass panel that a vehicle driver or passenger looks through or at, or which light is desired to pass through or reflect from, such as an exterior automotive lighting and mirrors.
Drivers thus particularly desire a method whereby the accumulation of vision obscuring material on a windshield could be either entirely prevented or greatly reduced while simultaneously making it easier to remove any vision obscuring material. The terms ‘prevent’ or ‘impede’ as used herein refer to the reductions in the area, thickness, hardness, and/or degree of adhesion of any accumulated winter precipitation. It will be appreciated that reductions in the degree of adhesion of any accumulated winter precipitation to a windshield will facilitate the removal of such winter precipitation from said windshield. That is, it becomes easier to scrape, rinse, wipe, and/or brush the vision obscuring material from the windshield.
Thus, there continues to be a need for improved compositions and methods for preventing the deposition of vision obscuring material on a windshield while simultaneously making it easier to remove any accumulated vision obscuring material from a windshield.